Sentencing Guideline 8
See Sentencing Guidelines. VIII. The Rehabilitation Act A. Statement of Intent As the King is aware that not all crimes of moral turpitude are necessarily crimes of specific intent, and Inasmuch as a person may commit in the heat of especial passion an act which he would not ordinarily consider, and indeed find morally distasteful, IT IS DECREED that those who are found guilty by our courts of law of crimes to a certain degree, shall be offered, in lieu of imprisonment or fine, a term of service to the Kingdom in the company of our most loyal servants and allies. B. Eligibility In order to be eligible for service under this act, a person must: # Have been convicted of a crime by a magistrate of the Kingdom of Stormwind, belonging to one of the following categories and classes: ## Felony in the Second or Third Degree; ## A Class A Misdemeanor; or ## Treason in the Third Degree; # Have been found guilty by reason of reckless, or negligent conduct; and # Have no previous record of the commission of felonies or treason offenses. C. Rehabilitation Agents The Courts of Law and Equity shall keep and maintain a list of Rehabilitation Agents. These Agents shall be organizations # known to fight on behalf of the Alliance and/or its member nations; # not currently declared outlaws by any nation of the Alliance; # currently on or preparing to deploy on a mission or missions that substantially serve the Alliance’s interests; and # willing to assist in the rehabilitation of convicted criminals under this Act. D. Sentencing Procedure A defendant, duly convicted of a crime as listed in Section B(1) above, may request after sentencing that his case be considered for public service under this Act. The magistrate shall convene an immediate hearing, during which the defendant may present evidence to support his eligibility. If, after the close of the defendant’s argument, the requirements of the Act are proven fulfilled, the magistrate shall suspend the defendant’s sentence, and remand him into the custody of a Rehabilitation Agent for the completion of his service. E. Service Requirements # Service under the Rehabilitation Act shall consist of a mission or campaign to further the interests of the Kingdom of Stormwind and/or the Grand Alliance, in the custody and under the supervision of an approved Rehabilitation Agent. # Service under the Rehabilitation Act shall be conducted without further violations of the laws of Stormwind, or in the case of foreign deployment, the laws of the nation in which the service is carried out. # Rehabilitation Agents shall report to the magistrate during a hearing, detailing the offender's conduct, performance, and compliance with the requirements of the Act. If the requirements are satisfied, the magistrate shall dismiss the sentence. F. Violations of the Act # If a person performing service under this Act attempts to evade the completion of his service for no good cause, or commits another violation of law, his sentence shall be reimposed as passed. # Any Rehabilitation Agent found to be assigning persons serving under this Act to tasks or work that do not further the interests of the Alliance, or do not consist of missions or campaigns, shall be guilty of Embezzlement of Public Resources. Commentary This Act was originally conceived by Jiroki-MoonGuard, and drafted by Jiroki and Jeremaias-MoonGuard. The SCLE is all about helping expand opportunities for RP, but how much can you really RP while in prison? That's the reasoning behind this Act. Essentially, the Rehab Act attempts, OOC, to match up campaigning guilds with criminal roleplayers whose characters might not have an excuse to get out and have some adventures otherwise, and also get them out of the prisons for moderate crimes to do some RP. The kind of crimes that are eligible for this Act, naturally, are things like assault, serious theft of property, falsifying under oath, and other bad acts that could conceivably be done without being a psycho. After the Camp Taurajo incident, of course, the Kingdom is not going to ship out complete slimebags. The process is initiated by the defendant, because it is 100% voluntary. And consent must be had both from the defendant who's getting assigned to service and the guild volunteering to open up their events. We hope that this innovative process will open up more opportunities for exciting RP for the whole community! Category:Sentencing Category:Laws of Stormwind